


Super Mario: Escape!AU

by MarxyM3M3L0RD



Category: Escape!AU - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkland, Gen, Mushroom Kingdom, Other, ill come up with more tags sooner or later, probably swearing soon, runaways - Freeform, uh?? im not sure how to tag this rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxyM3M3L0RD/pseuds/MarxyM3M3L0RD
Summary: Lemmy, Iggy and Larry live a very bad life at their home. Some of their siblings don't treat them well, pushing them around, bullying them, hurting them. Their father is also not very nice and almost constantly yells at them.Many times before they've tried to escape this place, to no avail - their father always seemed one step ahead of them. They plan a final attempt, hoping for it to work - they even let their brother Ludwig learn about the plan, who agreed to help them out, knowing how badly they are treated and deciding it was better for them to live anywhere but with their blood-related family.Their goal is reaching the mushroom kingdom - a place where they know people will be better to them. Princess Peach herself knew all too well how their father treats them.
Join the Koopaling trio to find out how their escape ends!





	

Larry slowly blinked his eyes open, lying on his bed, before quickly squinning because the light was too bright. He grumbled, not wanting to get up. He turned towards the wall, spending some time just staring at the light blue shade that was occasionally lighted up differently by the sunlight. ' _When will all of this end?_ ' Larry pondered, somewhat biting at his lip and tightening his grip on the bedsheet as he thought.

Larry and his two brothers, Iggy and Lemmy, had been bullied by their older siblings for years. Iggy was handling it fairly well, in comparison to Lemmy and Larry, to say the least. He was able to stand up for his brothers and himself and even got into fights when trying to protect them. Lemmy wasn't anything like that, and so was Larry. They were weaker and smaller than the rest and weren't able to defend themselves well, especially without their staffs.

Either way, Larry knew he'd have to get up eventually, so he'd rather do so now before getting yelled at again by anyone. Lemmy and Iggy had promised him to tell him about the plan they made to get out of this place soon – Larry was hoping for it not to fail again, like all their past plans did, unfortunately. Their father seemed to always be one step ahead of them, and always caught them right before they could reach the warp pipe to Clear Clouds. Larry sighed, deciding to deal with this in a bit, before getting up, getting himself prepared.

 

After a while, Larry felt somewhat ready to go out of his room, slowly and softly opening the door to see if anyone like Roy or Morton were anywhere nearby, making sure not to encounter them on his way to Iggy's. Larry knew exactly where to find him- he was most likely with his chainchomps right now, seeing as they had to be feed and taken out on a stroll every day. Larry blinked, quietly closing his door behind him before sneaking up the hallway towards his brother's room. He knocked on the door four times to indicate that it was him – it was somewhat of a secret password the three of them created, although Ludwig knew about it by now as well. As a “Come in,” echoed from inside the room, Larry opened the door, quickly closing it behind him so nobody would know the two of them were in here. Iggy had just finished feeding his chainchomps, looking over at his brother. “Ah, hey Larry!” the taller smiled. Larry smiled, simply waving back. “So, um.. about the plan... w-when are we going to try it? And what are we even gonna do to get out of here?” Larry asked quietly, to which Iggy gave a thoughtful hum. “Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work this time! We're going to set it in motion today.” Iggy explained, before motioning for Larry to sit down so he could explain the entirety of the plan.

 

“..And that's how we'll get to the warp pipe.” Iggy finished, looking at Larry, who had been listening very patiently. Larry blinked, before getting up and nodding, having understood what they're gonna do. “So, we're gonna escape this time? With the help of Ludwig?” Larry asked, his stare focused on Iggy, the latter of whom nodded in response. “Yes, exactly.” Iggy smiled, before standing up as well, walking over to his younger brother. “So, how about we go find Lemmy, hm?” he questioned, ruffling the shorter one's hair. Larry giggled slightly, before agreeing, slowly opening the door and looking around the corners to make sure Roy or Morton weren't nearby. As he saw neither of the two, he took a step out of the room, followed by Iggy. “Do you know where Lemmy is?” he asked, turning around to his older brother. “I'm not sure, but he's either in his room or in the garden, I guess? Let's check his room first.” Iggy replied. Larry nodded, heading upstairs towards Lemmy's room.

 

Larry knocked on the door just like he had on Iggy's – no response. “Lemmy?” Iggy murmured as he stepped forward, knocking on the door again. Still no response. After around three more tries, they decided that Lemmy was probably in the garden and headed there.

 

As he stepped outside, Larry couldn't help but smile somewhat at the flora around them. He looked around, searching for Lemmy. “Do you see him, Iggy?” Larry asked, looking up at his older brother. Iggy's eyes were very focused on their surroundings, until he spotted a rainbow mohawk in the middle of the bushes. “Over there!” he said, before grabbing Larry by the arm, hurriedly walking to Lemmy. The smallest of the three koopalings had been sitting on his ball, watching a butterfly that was flying around him. He smiled at it, before turning around as he heard his brothers approaching, blinking, before giving them his usual grin. “Hi Iggy! Hi Larry!” he murmured. “Are you two ready? Ludwig is already ready.” he asked, as if it was part of the plan for them to be in the garden – which it actually kind of was, given the fact that the garden was the sneakiest way to escape the castle. To anyone confused – there's a secret sewer way hidden under the botany. A trap door led down there – the sewer way itself led to a cave further off the castle, which gave them quite a bit of time until people would notice they were missing. “I'm ready,” Iggy said, ripping Larry out of his thoughts, who looked at Lemmy, nodding to signal he was also ready. They managed to sneak past some bypassing guards and quickly found the exit, seeing as Lemmy knew exactly where it was. Larry stared at his older siblings, before Lemmy went down the hatch as the first one. Iggy waited for Larry to crawl down before following, closing the door as quietly as possible.

 

It felt like they had been wandering in the sewers for painfully long, although it hadn't even been an hour yet. Iggy was leading the way this time, lighting up the area with his staff. The sewer corridor was long, dark and dirty. The place reeked more of death than the dungeons, and that surely was a record to beat. Larry tried his best to ignore the stench, walking next to Lemmy, who also didn't seem to be very pleased with the smell of the place. Suddenly, a source of light that wasn't Iggy's staff started illuminating the area. Larry almost began panicking, thinking that their father had found out and knew where they were, before realizing it was the light of the outside world. They had managed to find the cave without any issues inbetween. “Now,” Lemmy murmured, “we have to get to the warp pipe to Clear Clouds. Ludwig said he'd distract the others and later wait for us there,” he continued, blinking. Larry nodded slightly – so did Iggy. “Alright, the warp pipe is that way, right?” Larry asked, looking in the direction of the hills that led out of Darkland – the warp pipe was located on top of that hill. Lemmy responded with a simply nod. “We just have to make sure we don't get caught on the way there, okay?” “Okay.”

 

Surprisingly, they didn't have any issues up until they were only a few platforms away from the warp pipe, seeing as there was no patrols outside of the castle to make sure they wouldn't escape – it seemed like their father wasn't as smart as Larry had thought when it comes to preventing them from escaping. Anyways, they had almost reached the top now – when suddenly, Larry noticed a figure stand before him, falling backwards towards Lemmy and Iggy. Who was it? No other than.. Roy. The one of their siblings who everyone already nicknamed “Bully” for the way he treats others, including most of his brothers and sister. Roy grinned – a sinister one. Larry knew what they were in for. “So ya thought ya could get away from me, huh?” Roy chuckled, stepping towards them, causing Lemmy and Larry to back up, while Iggy stayed up front. “Get out of our way, Roy, or we'll force our way past you,” Iggy growled, staring at his older brother. Roy was the strongest of their siblings and could easily take all of them down – that was what scared Larry so much. He didn't want Iggy or Lemmy to get hurt. Roy just continued grinning. “And how do ya suppose ya could do that?” Roy questioned, tilting his head from one side to another. Despite his sunglasses blocking any view on his eyes, you could tell that Roy wasn't taking any of them seriously – but then again, why would he? He had nothing to fear – he was the strongest of all of them and could beat them right here and now and then they- 'No,' Larry thought. He couldn't just back out again, they couldn't stop now. They had to do it this time. Larry pulled out his staff, stepping onto Iggy's side. “By working together!” he said as sternly as he could, though it was very obvious he was still scared to death of the situation. Lemmy, who was surprised, yet proud of Larry's action, joined in as well. Together, they could defeat Roy, right? Right.

Roy growled, pulling out his own staff. “You're going nowhere!” he shouted, before firing a row of fireballs at the three. While his brothers dodged rather easily, Larry almost got hit by the fireball. He wasn't used to fighting against attacks of his own kind. For that, though, Larry was the first one to attack back – sending Ice balls directly back at Roy, hitting the heavier one, who was too slow to dodge. It didn't seem like it did a lot of damage though. Iggy and Lemmy attacked with their specific staff magic, but neither of them did a lot, either. It was clear that Roy would outlast them, even if they could continue dodging for a while – they'd get more tired than him in a short amount of time, especially Larry. There was seemingly no hope – they couldn't defeat him. Roy jumped up and harshly hit the ground, causing the earth to shake and Larry to fall over, Lemmy and Iggy barely keeping on their feet. Larry had trouble getting up, looking up to see Roy stand in front of him, ready to give him the final blow. “Lights out,” he chuckled. Larry closed his eyes, scared of the incoming hit, trying to shield himself with his arms – only for the hit to never come. Larry slowly looked up to see that Roy wasn't there anymore, instead, he only noticed a hand that was reaching out for him to grab it. Larry reluctantly grabbed it, before realizing who was standing before him – it was their oldest sibling, Ludwig. He had hit Roy off of the platform, freeing the way for Lemmy, Iggy and Larry. He was smiling at his younger siblings. “Just in the nick of time, eh?” he asked, to which the three only responded in a nod. “As of right now, you'd stand no chance against a brute like him,” Ludwig murmured, following Lemmy and Iggy with Larry towards the warp pipe. “We'll have to get a lot stronger to get past him.” Lemmy responded, not looking back at them though. They stood in front of the warp pipe, of their way into freedom – it was literally only a stone's throw away from them. “Are you ready?” Iggy asked, looking at Lemmy and Larry, who both responded with a nod. “Alright, let's get going then. Before King Dad brings out the entire koopa army.” he murmured, picking up Lemmy and his ball and letting him get through the warp pipe. Larry was barely tall enough to climb into it on his own, but with a bit of help from Ludwig he managed it. Before he went through the warp pipe after his older brothers, he turned back to look at Ludwig. “Oh, and Ludwig?” “Yes?” “Thank you for helping us and not selling us out.” Larry murmured, smiling at his older brother. “We'll see you soon!” he waved at his sibling one last time before following the other two. Ludwig smiled back slightly before walking away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Was about time I got the first chapter of this story out. I've been very inactive lately, I know!! School is keeping me very busy and my mental health wasnt the best either.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the story (and I hope I'll get the next chapter out soon)!
> 
> Next stop: Clear Clouds!


End file.
